Best Friends? Or More?
by TED Girls
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, from falling for each other, to their marriage to their children.
1. Dancing and realizing

Teddy and Victoire

Chapter 1- Dancing and Realizing: Victoire-9, Teddy-11

It was the 40th anniversary for the Weasley's wedding when Teddy and Victoire fell for each other. 9-year-old Victoire was staring at the cake. Seven tiers for 7 kids. Each family decorated their own.

Her family's was French vanilla with blue frosting. That was daddy's favorite color and the color of mummy's old school. Daddy and mummy had written their names and Louis', because he was too little. Victoire was written across it with pink frosting. But Dom wrote hers in black. They attempted to draw the family using frosting and their fingers, but it didn't really work, so mum and dad had fixed it with their wands. Louis was itching to get to touch some frosting so mum gave him some yellow frosting for the coins at Gringotts, where daddy worked. Louis got many dots on the cake, but there was quite a bit on him.

Charlie's tier was lemon with green frosting and filled with dragons. He drew a little picture of himself in one corner, as he wasn't married and didn't have any kids. However, he did have a serious girlfriend in Romania.

Percy, Audrey, Lucy and Molly's tier was red velvet. It was covered with cream cheese frosting. They wrote their names in nice black cursive. Percy had made a replica of the fountain at the ministry, with the blue sprinkles that his daughters loved instead of water. The sprinkles were covering the rest of the tier.

George had made a tier for Fred. It was confetti cake, George's favorite. It was covered with magical tie-dyed frosting. He had written FRED in giant letters made out of edible silver glitter glue. George's son Fred had picked out his favorite Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes items and stuck them on.

George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne had a marble cake. It was covered in bright purple fondant. George and Angelina drew themselves with their wands and let there little ones guide their parent's hands. Once their names were written, they placed their hands on an edible stamp pad and placed them all over the tier.

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo chose dark chocolate. Rose and Hugo insisted on the frosting being orange, because they had inherited Ron's love for the Chudley Cannons. Once Rose and Hugo had drawn their masterpiece, Hermione made some frosting books for her and Rose to put on. Ron put some chocolate broomsticks on for him and Hugo.

Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, Lily and Teddy had an angel food cake covered with the green frosting. Teddy lived with his Grandmum, but was still included with the Potters. They drew themselves, wrote their names an added snitches, quidditch hoops and quaffles.

On the Top there was a big white chocolate heart covered with sugar flowers.

Teddy sat down next to Victoire. "Hungry Vic? I have an idea for a prank."

"Teddy- don't."

"You have some weird power over me that stops my pranks! So, what do you want to do?"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Okay, you go first Vic!"

"Truth."

"Okay, why when we were younger and played house with cousins, were you and I always mum and dad? Did you have a crush on me?"

"Hey! That's two questions! Well, I'll answer the first one, we were the oldest. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to dance with me, in front of everyone. You have to dance well!"

"Okay." they ran into the living room. Victoire sat down politely on the couch. A slow, romantic song came on the wireless. Teddy cleared his throat and approached Victoire. "Miss Weasley, may I have this dance?"

Victoire stood up, laced his fingers in to hers and laid her hand on his

shoulder. He in return put his hand on her waist. They began to dance.

_He's so cute_, thought Victoire, _I hope he doesn't meet any girls at Hogwarts_.

Teddy's heart was racing as she spun around. _She is beautiful, even for a part veela. Wait, what am I thinking? We're best friends. I'm not her boyfriend or something!_

By the end of the song everyone was dancing, even the little kids. "Cake time!" announced grandmum. Victoire took a seat. Teddy sat across from her and kept staring at her. "Cake, dear?"

"Oh yes, sorry,"

Soon everyone left except for the potters and Teddy. Grandpa Weasley was telling a story to the little Potters when Teddy was helping Grandmum Weasley clean up the Kitchen. He stared off into space.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Victoire?"

"What?"

"Teddy, you have a crush on Victoire, don't you?"

"What? That's silly! How could I like Vic that way? We're best friends."

"That's how it starts." Mrs. Weasley sat Teddy down. "I've had this talk with my boys and you're around that age. You can have a crush on a girl, but you shouldn't date until your fourth or fifth year. Now, say you liked Victoire. Best friends can sometimes like each other. They start off as friends, knowing each other better than anyone else, knowing all of their secrets and then BAM! It hits you! You want to be more than friends!"

"But that's not me and Vic. We're best friends! Not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Teddy was growing redder by the minute.

"Just you wait!"

"She's going to fall in love with some star seeker who's like a girl magnet!"

"We'll see about that!"


	2. Lost

A/N: We don't own HP. That would be the amazing Jo Rowling.

Chapter 2- Lost: Victoire-10, Teddy-12

"One more time on your broom, uncle Harry! Please!" begged Victoire.

"Sure, but go with Teddy, he knows the boundaries."

They climbed on to the Fireblot 500. "Ready Vic?". They started to go in the air.

"We'll be back by dinner!" screamed Victoire. They took a sudden dive and Victoire put her arms around Teddy. She put her head on Teddy and closed her eyes, daydreaming.

Teddy kept racing faster and faster, he felt a soft curly hair on his shoulder. He turned to see Victoire resting on his back. He closed his eyes. _She was perfect. It wasn't her veela parts. His favorite features of hers were her Weasley features. He closed his eyes and remembered last year. Them dancing and his conversation. _The broom slowly started to descend. Teddy opened his eyes "Vic! It's going to be a rough landing!" They landed in a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Victoire, starting to panic.

"I don't know. But I see chimney smoke!" They started to walk towards it. After walking for half an hour of walking, Victoire took off her shoes. "Why'd you wear those, Vic?"

"I wanted to look nice."

"You don't need shoes to look nice."

"So, you're saying that it doesn't matter 'cuz I'm part-Veela, so any non-Veela part is Ugly?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all!"

"So you're saying I'm pretty?"

"Well, I guess."

"Thanks. You like me! You like me! Teddy Lupin has a crush on me! Oooh!"

"No, I- it's complicated."

"Oh." Victoire looked crestfallen. They reached the edge of the forest and saw a rook-shaped house. "Wrong Way."

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind them. A thin man, with long, white blond hair was staring there. He was dressed in bright purple jeans, a plaid shirt and a turquoise robe. He had no shoes on. "Oh, Teddy Lupin and Vicky Weasley! Luna's told me so much about you!"

"Xeno Lovegood!" exclaimed Teddy. "I remember you from all the weddings!"

"Yeah!" squealed Victoire, "Uncle Harry said you lived around here. We're lost, Can you help us get back to the Burrow?"

"Sure," said Xeno, "Shall we apparate?"

"No, Victoire gets sick to her stomach."

"Well, let's walk then." They started on their way. Victoire tripped on root after root, rock after rock. She looked back to shout something to Xenophilius when she ran into a huge root that sent her flying through the air, landing on her leg.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Vic!" Teddy rushed over to her, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I didn't see this root and tripped. I think I ended up twisting my ankle. Can you make it better, Mr. Lovegood?"

Xenophilius caught up, "Oh dear, Episkey!"

The pain only got worse. Victoire let out a yelp. "Here," Teddy said, "I'll carry you, piggyback style!" They walked on for an hour until they reached the Weasley Garden.

They heard Hermione calling their voices, "Teddy! Teddy Remus! Victoire! Victoire Gabrielle!"

"Over here!" shouted Xenophilius. Fleur, Bill, Ron, Harry and Ginny came rushing over.

"What happened?" asked Bill as he relieved Teddy of Victoire, "We were so worried!"

"It's all my fault! We overshot, went in the wrong direction and Mr. Lovegood brought us back. Vic twisted her ankle and Episkey didn't work."

"We'll talk about this later," said Harry, eyeing Teddy, "For, now, let's get you some dinner."


	3. Lake Love

A/N: We don't own HP. That would be the amazing Jo Rowling. I know, the chapter is shorter, but we have some long ones coming up. Xoxo, -T

Chapter 3- Lake Love: Victoire-11, Teddy-13

"Let's go Canoeing!" exclaimed Teddy. All the cousins were playing at the lake near the Burrow.

"Fine," Victoire put down her TweenWitch Weekly. She grumbled as they went to grab the canoe.

They paddled out to the small bay where you could see the birds in the trees and many turtles. "Excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"More like scared out of my wits. You promise I'll make it into Gryffindor?"

"I can make no guarantees."

"Fine," Victoire looked around, "HUGE TURTLE! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Before they knew what was happening, the two were in the water, canoe upside down. Victoire was stuck underneath. Teddy grabbed her and pulled her out. "I'm not good at swimming!" screeched Victoire.

"Just float, you're fine. See? Now, do the breaststroke and kick your legs. You're perfect!"

They turned the canoe back to right side up. The two were soaking, Teddy in his Weird Sisters T-shirt and swim trunks, Victoire, in her printed sundress, floppy hat and bikini. They climbed in the canoe. Victoire rose to her feet. "Teddy, you saved me!" She gave him a hug. _This is how it should be, _thought Victoire.

_I could get used to this. _Teddy took in the smell of her flowery perfume.

"Oi! Found them!" shouted Ron, who was now on the bank. Suddenly, the duo were tumbling into the water, again. "Oops," Ron dived in. He popped up next to the two. "Are you okay? I know you're not the best at swimming, Vicky."

"Teddy taught me. That's why hugged and Uncle Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? I hate Vicky."

"Right, well, let's get you two back with the others. We heard a scream and splashing so we came looking."

They returned to shore, where Harry greeted them with warm towels and heating charms. Fleur removed her daughter's dress and hat, which were from France and quickly started to dry them.

Soon, Victoire was back to sunbathing and Teddy was back to playing in the water with the other Weasleys.

James shouted, "Look! There's a bird!"

"Where?" Victoire stood up and moved to the edge of the lake to get a better view. Teddy pushed her into the lake. "TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! You're lucky you taught me how to swim and that I don't have my sundress on! Ugh!" She then smiled. Teddy cannon-balled into the water. The rest of that Anniversary was spent playing, tricking Grandpa into believing there was a lost Muggle on the other side of the lake and pushing Teddy into the water-many times.


End file.
